There are known vertical division type compressors in which a pillar-shaped bundle having a rotor, blades, or the like housed therein is inserted into or extracted from a tubular casing from an axis direction.
In such vertical division type compressors, if an outer peripheral surface of the bundle comes into contact with an inner peripheral surface of the casing when the bundle is inserted into the casing, the inner peripheral surface of the casing or the like may be damaged. When the inner peripheral surface of the casing or the like becomes damaged, there is a problem in that the airtightness of the compressors degrades.
PTL 1 suggests a bundle guiding device including a pair of left and right internal rollers that are disposed on a lower side of a front portion of a bundle in the direction of insertion, and a carriage that is disposed at a rear portion of the bundle in the direction of insertion. According to this bundle guiding device, it is possible to insert the bundle into the casing while correcting a tilt angle such that a relative angular difference between an axis of the bundle and an axis of the casing becomes a predetermined angular difference.